Paul's My Bell
by Kathy Hiester
Summary: Paul and Bella Imprint Story- Characters belong to S Meyer.I just play with them.
1. Chapter 1

I am sitting here in my room, alone. Jake is gone, Edward is gone. Yes I can say his name now. In fact I could say his name about two weeks after he left. It has been six months. Jake left me after becoming my best friend. We were together all the time then poof all of a sudden a week ago he disappeared and would not take my calls. I threw my book across the room and it sailed right out my open window. Since Edward left I had taken to keeping my window open all the time. Jake never had a reason to use the window because Charlie had given him a key with hopes that since Jake and I were so close he wouldn't have to keep interrupting his game and answer the door. I sighed loudly and decided to go out and retrieve my book before it got so wet I couldn't read it. I walked down the stairs only to slip and end up on my butt. I laughed and stood up continued walking down the stairs and through the house to the back door. All of a sudden the hair on my arms and neck stood straight up. Someone was watching me. I looked around and slowly opened the back door peering out cautiously. I tiptoed out the door and snuck over grabbing my book then turning quickly only to turn around and run into Jacob. I screamed and fell down. Jake grinned and reached his hand out which I shrugged off. I mean he has been ignoring me all week and now I am just supposed to forgive him. I don't think so. I stood up ignoring Jake and attempted to walk around him. He quickly moved and stood in front of me.

"C'mon Bells, Do not be like this."

"Like what Jake? Like my best friend ignored me for a week and now wants to talk to me? I don't think so."

I then moved around Jake and went in the house shutting the door behind me. Jake came in, uninvited and pulled out a chair gesturing for me to sit. I ignored him grabbed a coke and headed through the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom and again shutting the door. I didn't hear any footsteps and I was relieved yet disappointed that Jake gave up that easy. All of a sudden my door swung open hard bouncing off the wall behind it. Jake stormed in and stood there glaring at me. I started to feel bad so I turned around so my back faced Jake and he couldn't see the tears that had started to fall down my cheeks.

Jake sighed and I felt the bed dip as he sat next to me. He started tracing small circles on my back in an effort to comfort me and I didn't pull away. Jake was my best friend. I wanted an explanation. I wanted him back. I wanted to move on from this but I don't know if I can. All of a sudden there was a bang downstairs. I jumped and Jake ran out of the room. I heard loud voices downstairs and went to the stop of the stairs. I slowly made my way downstairs to hear Jake and another loud voice arguing.

"Jake you had better not told her."

"Damn it! I didn't tell her anything. I only came over here because Charlie complained to Billy about how I was treating her." Jake sounded angry as it dawned on me that Jake only came to see me to appease my father. That's it I was pissed off. I am ignored for a week and then he comes over because my dad guilted him into it and not because I deserved an explanation. I went into the living room not looking at anything other than Jake.

"Oh so you are only here because of my dad? Well you know what Jake get out! I never and I mean EVER want to see you again!" As I turned around to leave I finally looked at the person, the other voice, the deep wondrous beautiful voice. Wait, what was I thinking? I don't even know this person. He was buff and gorgeous and tan. His thick dark hair gleamed in the light. He was shirtless and when he caught my gaze it was as if the world stopped and no one existed but him and I did not even know "him".

"God Damn It ! Why her of all people? C'mon Paul, you know how much I care about her." Jake was starting to shake and the stranger named Paul pulled me behind him.

"Jake you need to calm down. You know I can't control it and if you hurt her I will kill you." I stepped from behind Paul. I had enough of Jake and his lies.

"Stop lying Jake. I heard what you said. You only came to see me because my dad made you. You don't care or you would not have treated me like SHIT". By this point I was yelling and Paul had put his arms around my waist. I felt comfortable and secure like this but I was too angry to ponder why.

"Bella, I would have come around eventually." He did not just admit that he would not be here today if it would not be for my dad did he? That is it. I can't stand it anymore.

"Jake since apparently all these months of friendship mean nothing to you I want you to leave and never see you again." Jake started to talk but forget him I am not going to give him the satisfaction. I put my hand out and pointed towards the door. Jake started to shake and move towards me when I heard a low menacing growl that seemed to emanate from Paul. Jake just looked at Paul and turned and left. I was still so angry I turned quickly and decided that Paul was staying for dinner. I mean I don't know why but I decided he was staying.

"Paul, you are staying for dinner. Would you like something to drink?" Paul looked at me and smirked. He let me go but kept a hand on my back.

"Umm OK, I guess but we have to play a game and you have to let me help you cook." So Paul wants to negotiate. Let's see what I can come up with.

"What is the game and you can sit in the kitchen and watch me but I do not need your help." Ha take that.

"Twenty questions and I will set the table and clean up afterwards."

"OK Paul, but I reserve the right to skip any questions and you can set the table but my dad, Charlie, is on clean up detail".

"OK Bell, you can skip three questions." Wow, he has this negotiating down to an art form.

"Fine, follow me."

PPOV

I watched her move away from me as she sauntered her way into the kitchen. I had seen in Jake's memory that his Bella was shy and clumsy. My Bell was aggressive and sexy. I wonder what caused the change in her attitude. I hope that during our little game I can find out more. I slowly followed my Bell into the kitchen where she pointed at a chair by the table.

"Sit and be a good boy Paul." What the hell? Does she know? Did she guess? I took my seat carefully and leaned back onto two legs trying to be nonchalantly cool.

"OK Bell, let's start the game. I will go first." She looked at me with a grin.

"Paul, why are you calling me Bell?"

"Well, Bell, because I wanted a name all my own to call you and you are known by Bella or Bell's so I just shortened it to Bell. Since you decided to go first it is my turn". She giggled and opened the refrigerator bending over to grab out some items. Looking at her ass made my dick hard and I quickly but quietly put my chair upright and slid the chair forward to hide my obvious and painful erection.

"Bell what is your favorite color?" I figured I could start off easy and then go to he hard stuff.

"Brown."

"Paul, Are you a virgin?" Holy Hell, she is going right for the jugular. I could feel my face growing red.

"Umm no." She looked down at the vegetables she was chopping but I could still see the blush in her cheeks.

"So Bell, are you a virgin." I saw her tense up and she seemed to be gathering her thoughts. She looked up and directly into my eyes.

"Yes but I am thinking of remedying the situation very soon." I could feel a growl starting to grow and I started to shake just a little. My imprint is mine and she would not be giving that gift to anyone but me. She kept looking at me and noticing my discomfort she came around and put her arms around my neck. I pulled her into my lap and buried my face into her neck just relishing in her scent.

"How did you know to calm me?" She didn't remove herself from my lap and I didn't try to push her away. She just felt right in my arms.

"Paul, when I was arguing with Jake you just instinctively knew I needed comfort and gave it to me though I have no clue why or how you knew it and I was just hoping you that I would be able to help you the same way." My Bell is an amazing person. I really need to tell her what is going on. She is my mate and I can not and will not let her go.

"Bell, I have a connection to you that can not be defined and will never be broken." This was getting too heavy. I guess Bella decided to lighten the mood with her next question.

"OK, how many?" Huh, I am very confused.

"Huh?"

"How many women have you made love to Paul?" She tried to stand up but I held her on my lap.

"None."

"You just said you were not a virgin and your hand does not could so how many women have you made love to?" She was so cute when she blushes. I could see the possessiveness in her eyes and it made my wolf howl in happiness.

"I meant what I said. I have never made love with anyone but I have had sex with three women. They were all from Port Angeles so you don't have to worry about running into them on the rez." She looked at me quizzically.

"Why would I worry about that?" She was trying so hard to look nonchalant but a little hopefulness was seeping through.

"Because I don't want my girlfriend to feel uncomfortable when she comes to visit me." Her eyes lit up brightly and it was her turn to be at a loss for words. "Yes, Bell I mean you. I know we just met but willyoubemygirlfriend?" I buried my face into her neck even deeper. Her skin felt cool beneath my cheek. She pulled my chin up so my eyes were directly looking into hers.

"Paul, I don't know why and I am not going to pretend that I do but yes I will be your girlfriend with a few stipulations." My face hurt my smile got so big.

"Anything Bell. Anything you want." She looked so calm and serene where I wanted to yell and scream that she said yes.

"First of all there will be no others. I know that you say that you are ok with that now but when you get tired of me." I stopped her right there.

"Bell I will never get tired of you. You are my light and my sun. I have never felt this way and in fact I never believed in love until I gazed into your eyes." Bella's eyes filled with tears. I can't believe I made this gorgeous creature cry. I started to try to stand and put Bella on her feet but she held on.

"Paul, these are happy tears. That was the most stunning thing anyone has ever said to me. You make me so happy. Now let me go so I can cook for you and my dad." I reluctantly let her go and leaned my chair back.

"Bell, what are you cooking?" She blushed before she spoke.

"Lasagne with meat and fresh vegetables that I grow in the yard, garlic bread and salad. I love cooking and taking care of the house. Now how hungry are you?" I almost fell to my knees in prayer. My imprint, my love, my Bell loved to be a homemaker. I have seen how hard some of the wolves had it with their imprints. I mean in today's world people grow up and go off to college and since the pack turned into big furballs we are stuck on the reservation so when we imprint the people we imprint on could end up resenting us or go crazy running back and forth. I have seen first hand what it has done to Jared and Kim. Jared works here with me in construction and Kim goes to College in Seattle. In a car it takes four hours so needless to say Jared runs up there a lot and when he can't the pain of being separated is almost unbearable for him.

"Paul, Paul did you hear me?" Oh shit, I was ignoring her.

"No, I am sorry I was daydreaming." Well that sounds wussy but you can't lie to your imprint.

"How hungry are you? I mean I have cooked for Jake and he eats a lot so I am assuming you do to." She looks beautiful. Oh wait I have to answer her.

"I am very hungry. In fact I could probably eat a pan all by myself." My Bell's eyes grew big. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out another pan.

"OK while I put these together let the game continue. Paul, whose turn is it?" I laughed and I wasn't really sure so I decided to let her go.

"Yours so throw one at me." She turned away from me grabbed a knife and started chopping more vegetables. Her face grew brighter and I could tell she thought of a question.

"So when are you going to tell me the secret?" My chair fell and I landed on my back on the kitchen floor. I was unprepared for this. I mean since she is my imprint I can tell her but I was hoping to get to know her a little first. My Bell quickly ran over and started running her hands over my arms, shoulders and head. For a minute I was confused and then I realized she was checking for injuries. I think I fell more and more in love with her at that second. She was a true earth mother. I laid there letting her finish and then took her hands in mine. I gazed into her eyes.

"Right now. Can we go out back?" My Bell looked at me curiously. "There are parts of the secret that you will probably want demonstrated." She stood and pulled me up. Well I stood up while allowing her to think she was pulling me. I chuckled at this thought. She backed towards the door never letting go of my hands. She shrieked and put her legs around my waist as I scooped her up and ran outside laughing the whole way. Her laugh would make angels cry it is so pure and her smile would light up the darkest night. I sat on the swing and kept her in my lap. I really wanted to keep her close in case she decided she didn't want me after I told her the truth.

"Bell, has Jacob ever told you our tribe's legends?" She rested her head against my chest snuggling into me and my wolf roared. This will be ok. She will accept us.

"Well, Billy and Jake would both entertain me with stories when I would spend weekends down on the rez. Why are they secret because besides my dad I haven't said anything?" She shivered and I held her tighter against me. Not only was I trying to warm her but I also was holding on for dear life.

"The legends are true Bell. All of them. From the cold ones to the wolves." She looked at me in wonder but she didn't pull away.

"You know the Cullens are the cold ones then?" I shivered and thought about my answer before opening my mouth.

"I know Bell and I have to show you something but I am so afraid that when I show you the thing that you will run." She put her little hands on each cheek before looking directly into my eyes.

"Never. I will not run from you Paul." I placed Bell next to me on the swing and stood up.

"OK Bell please wait here and whatever you do don't be scared. I could never hurt you." I walked into the woods still making random conversation while pulling off my shorts. I shifted and slowly trotted back into the yard. Bell slowly stood and started to walk towards me, well me in wolf form.

"Paul?" She questioned cautiously. I nodded my head up and down. She then shocked me as she ran over and threw her arms around my neck stroking my fur. I started a low growl in pleasure. I could not be any happier that she accepted me and actually seemed excited about my wolf.

"Paul, are you purring?" I almost turned over for a belly rub but I did not want to show my wolfy package. I mean that would be embarrassing. I simply laid on my four legs and let her explore my fur before licking up the side of her face and retreating to phase human. I ran back to the yard, picked Bella up and spun her around kissing her face all over.

"I can't believe that you accept me. You are truly my love and my imprint." I sat on the swing pulling Bella into my lap.

"Paul, what's imprinting?" Oh shit. I forgot that she might not know.

"Bell, imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate. It is when a person finds his other half. You are mine. Before you say anything I want you to understand that I know that we just met but you complement me in every way. You are a true earth mother. You try to live sustainably off the land. You enjoy the simple things. There are a few questions that I have and I am sure you have questions for me also. So what do you think?" She looked at me with those big brown eyes. She took a deep breathe and started to talk.

"Paul, I am so glad that you imprinted on me. You were right in your assessment I do love to garden, cook and basically take care of the household. My dream is to be a stay at home mother. I really am surprised that you read me so well. How do you feel about children?"

"Bell, let me tell you about my childhood. My dad left my mom and me. He was an alcoholic who was not a good person. My mom then started to work two jobs just two support us and I was left alone a lot. Sue Clearwater kept an eye on me and fed me when my mom didn't. I am not saying my mom was a bad mom she just didn't have a choice. My mom died two years ago and since them my only goal has been to redo the house she left me so I can create a home for my wife and eventually children. I will not be like my dad. I will be there for my wife and children." Bella had tears in her eyes as she looked into mine. I had hurt my imprint again. I started to shake. Bella seemed to notice and put her arms around my neck.

"Oh Paul, I am not crying for me. I am crying for you and how much you have been through. I mean though Renee, my mom, wasn't much of a mother I still have her and my dad if I need them." My Bell was a wonderful person and I think that fate had placed her in my path to help me tame my demons and become a great person and role model. We simply sat in silence enjoying each other and the feel of our souls entwining. All of a sudden Bella jumped up and started for the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, Paul the food. I don't want it to burn." I followed my Bell into the kitchen and was overcome with hunger as a delicious smell wafted towards me. I could not wait to eat. I went into the kitchen and Bella gestured to the cupboard where the dishes and the drawer that held the silverware. I gathered dishes and silverware for three and started to set the table when I heard the front door open. I heard a jacket get taken off and hung up and as soon as I heard a heavy belt come off I knew it was the Chief. I quickly walked into the hallway to intercept Chief Swan before he upset Bella. I approached the Chief with my hand outstretched and a smile on my face.

"Good Evening Chief, I am Paul Meraz, a friend of Jacob and Billy. Bella has invited me to dinner." The Chief quirked his eyebrow up and a small smile graced his face. He put his hand out and shook my hand.

"Hi Paul, please call me Charlie." He let go of my hand and I turned to head back to the kitchen with Charlie following me. We walked into the kitchen startling Bella as she was finishing up the salad. When she turned and saw us she very nonchalantly ignored Charlie and asked me.

"Did you set the table?" I nodded. "OK then fill the glasses and put the trivets out then you and dad take a seat and I will serve." I did not expect her to serve me so I was about to argue and I think she realized that as she shook a dish towel at me and Charlie. "Now go and get so I can serve. I am starving." Charlie and I filled our glasses with milk for me and Bella and a beer for Charlie. Bella served the food and I took my first bite. The first taste of lasagna had my senses singing. I then took a bite of salad and I had never had a dressing that tasted so good.

"Bell, this is amazing. I love everything." I can't wait until I can take my Bell to our future home. She will love the kitchen. I have completely redone the kitchen with all new appliances and plenty of work space. I have a feeling that my Bell will help Emily when it comes to cooking for the pack. I already pay for part of the pack groceries. I have plenty of money that my mom had left me. Not that I am not grateful for the money but I would have rather have her here with me and be poor. I guess I was frowning because Bella started rubbing my circles on my hand. I smiled small smile at both Bella and Charlie and then continued eating. I sadly left that night after helping clean up but I promised my Bell I would be over first thing in the morning to take her to breakfast and out for the day. On the way out Charlie clapped me on the back and while smiling telling me I could come over anytime. My Bell walked me to the woods where I gently kissed her before phasing and running home to prepare for the next day and check in with Sam.

PPOV continued…

I woke up the next morning refreshed and happy. I did a quick cleanup of the house because I wanted everything to be perfect. When I finally thought everything looked perfect so I left to go get my Bell. I went out to my car and hesitated. I was thinking that if I ran to Bella's we could bring her truck back but then I could not see her home. In the end I decided to take my car that way I could spend the entire day with her and bring her home in my own time.

The drive seemed to take forever before I finally pulled up in front of her house. For some reason I was so nervous. I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was not there so I assumed he was at work. I walked up the walkway and was about to knock on the door when it opened and my Bell launched herself at me. She jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist. I chuckled. It seemed I was nervous for nothing. I continued to hold her as I shut and locked the front door and I carried her to the car. After placing her in the passenger seat I ran around to the other side.

"Ok Bell are you ready for breakfast?" I glanced over to see her look at me curiously. I took the turn to head to LaPush and she grinned.

"Are we going to Sue's diner?" I made the move to show that my lips were locked. We continued to drive past Jacob and Billy's and pulled up at my house. She just looked at me.

"C'mon my Bell." I opened her door and escorted her up the steps and through the door. I then took her jacket and hung it up.

"Bell, I want you to be able to view my home as your home. You know I was alone until I found you and now that I have I want you here all the time." Bella opened her mouth to say something but I put my hand up to stop her.

"I don't mean that I want us to move to quickly. I just want you to know that this will be our home and that is my goal." Bella had tears in her eyes so I gathered her into my arms and rubbed small circles on her back. After a few minutes I turned my Bell around and gently pushed her in the direction through the living room and into the kitchen. I had already set the table and prepared the fixings for omelets so I only had to mix them up according to taste and fry them. I steered Bella into a chair and went to the fridge to pull out a tray. I put the tray and the glass bowl on the island and asked Bella what she would like in hers. Bella had been quiet this whole time until this question.

"Oh my Paul I love your kitchen. Can I PLEASE cook the omelets?" I looked into her pleading eyes.

"Bell, I brought you here to repay you for the wonderful dinner last night not to cook for me." She looked at me and produced big eyes and started to pout. She looked so adorable.

"You can clean up Paul. Please let me."

"I have a dishwasher Bell there is virtually no clean up." She looked at me again biting her bottom lip and contemplating her next move.

"OK Bell, have at it." Bella squealed as she quickly kissed me on the lips and started running around opening cabinets and running her hands over the appliances.

"Paul, Can I cook here all the time?" I sighed audibly and shrugged. I took a seat at the breakfast bar side ad decided to talk to her about the pack and how we were a big family.

"Bell, can I talk to you while you cook?" She nodded her head but she looked nervous. "It's nothing bad. Well I actually think you might enjoy this. How would you feel about cooking for the pack and imprints every other night?" Bella looked excited but a little apprehensive also.

"You could cook here in my house and I will provide all the money for the groceries." Bella looked at me longingly before she started speaking.

"OK I can cook every other night. Can I decide what to cook? How much should I make? Do you have enough cookware?" I started chuckling and stood up in front her putting my finger to her lips.

"Baby, you and Emily can come up with menus and anything you need I will get you. As a matter of fact after breakfast we will take stock in the kitchen and you can see if there is anything that you think that you may need and we can run to Port Angeles or order it online." Bella's eyes grew wide.

"You do not need to do that, Paul. I am sure whatever you have is fine. Should I cook here all the time or would you like me to cook at home some days?" She looks so sweet when she is unsure of herself.

"Listen baby, this will hopefully become your home to and honestly I want you here all the time but I know that we are not there yet. I will give you a key and I would like you to decorate and just be at home here. I want to be able to see you in each and every room and smell your scent when I walk in the door at night. I want you to nap in my bed so I when I fall asleep I can dream about you. You and the pack are my everything Bell and I can't wait for the day until I can start forever with you." By this time tears were streaming again down her beautiful face. My heart started pounding. I had hurt my Bell again. I gazed at her face until she looked up and I noticed she was smiling. She looked at me and seemed to notice that I was uneasy. All of a sudden she jumped into my arms and started laughing while trying to kiss me. I finally realized that they were happy tears.

"OK Paul, everything you said was so beautiful and I can't wait to start forever with you but how about we do evenings and weekends for now?" I looked at her and smiled. She turned in my arms and went to continue cooking while looking over her shoulder like a vixen. "Oh and Paul, I mean ALL weekend".

My cock twitched in anticipation at that thought. After breakfast and cleaning up I decided to take Bella on a tour of the house. I handed her a pen and paper that she looked at quizzically.

"The pen and paper are for you to make a list of things that you would like to help my house become our home." She began to tear up but poised the pen as if she were a secretary taking notes for her boss.

"OK Bell, this is the living room. As you can see I have repainted but we can paint it again if you do not like it." The living room had three sofas, a tv, a game system and little else. Bella began making notes and then she turned asking a question.

"Paul, what do you use this room for?"

"Mainly the guys come over to hang out and pack meetings now and again. That is why I have three sofas. So that way we can all fit."

"I do like the color Paul but how about if we get a sectional and put it along that wall and then an extra matching sofa. That will not only give you enough room but it will be stylish and homey as well." Hmm I had never even thought of a sectional and she said you not us.

"Not you but us." Bella looked at me. "I mean that you said it will give you enough room but it will actually give US enough room." She nodded happily and I gestured to the dining room which was empty at this point.

"OK Paul, I love the color of this room and we should definitely get a table that can seat at least twelve. Also a serving buffet would be nice for pack breakfasts and holiday meals." I was stunned into silence. Bella was thinking ahead and it just hit me that she has accepted I mean really accepted the imprint and that she was all mine.

"OK baby, you have already seen the kitchen and there is a small powder room but let's go upstairs and see what you can do up there." I followed Bella up the steps never taking my eyes off her gently swaying ass my cock trembled in eagerness of seeing her on my bed. At the top of the stairs I showed one of the two spare bedrooms first.

"This one is very sparse and only contains a single bed in case one of the pack needs a place to crash." I showed her the mint green room. She jotted something down on her paper and went to look out the window. From this height you would see glimpses of the ocean through the trees.

"I would like to make this a guest bedroom with the possibility of a nursery in the future so the color is perfect." Did I hear her right? Did she just say nursery? I was smiling so wide that my face hurt. She turned towards me and started to blush. I decided not to say anything and headed to the next spare room.

"Babe this is also a spare room but right now it is empty. I was thinking that it could be a workspace for you and me, sort of an office slash library. What do you think?" Bella walked in the room which was on the corner of the house allowing for windows on two walls. There was lots of natural light and two built in book shelves that have been there forever. Bella walked into the room and spun in a circle.

"Oh Paul, I can see a comfy chair right here and a desk and computer here. Oh and look at all the room for books. I love this room." The look in her eyes made my heart jump with joy. I ushered her out after she was done making notes on the paper and into the master bedroom. I had never had a girl in my room. The room was nicely furnished but not really decorated at all. Bella was furiously scribbling something on her pad before she dropped it and ran and jumped on my king sized bed. She landed perfectly in the middle with her hands behind her head and her feet crossed. She looked so small and adorable in my big bed that I couldn't help pouncing on top if her and kissing her senseless. I climbed off of Bella and lay next to her tucking her against me. We fit together perfectly. We lay there just being with each other and enjoying the closeness until my phone started buzzing. I fished it out of my pocket and held it up to my ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Paul, its Jared, come let me in. Someone locked your door." I sighed. I wasn't ready to surrender Bella to company. I wanted her all to myself.

"Go away Jared, I am sleeping."

"No way man, I am bored and no one is around. I want to play games and I am hungry." I groaned inwardly as I separated myself from Bella.

"OK ok I will let you in but we have to talk about a change in rules and you have to be quiet." I looked over and noticed that Bella had fallen asleep. I gently covered her up and went to let Jared in.

I opened the door and there was Jared and now Jacob leaning against the porch railing. Jared was the first to speak.

"What the hell? Why was your door locked? We never lock our doors. What if I really needed to get in here for some reason?" I ushered them into the living room to talk.

"Guys can you please keep it down?" They both looked at me in disbelief but then Jake started to frown when he realized why I was asking. Jared turned on the tv and grabbed a controller before plopping down in the sofa. I turned the tv off and motioned for Jake to sit.

"Jake, Jared, there has to be some changes to the rules around here. From now on I will be keeping my door locked when I want some privacy. If the door is locked do not bug me unless someone is dying." Jared was practically bouncing in curiosity.

"Paul man what's up?" Jake didn't give me a chance to answer as he said nastily "because he's imprinted on Bella and the door will be locked when he wants to FUCK her." I started shaking badly while Jared just stared at Jake.

"Jacob if you value our friendship and your life you will shut the hell up and not talk about my Bell like that." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and cross the hallway stopping in the doorway. I knew without having to turn around that it was Bella.

"Baby, if you want to wait in the kitchen I will be join you in just a minute." My Bell came up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist and placing a kiss on my bare shoulder causing me to shudder. She came around in front of me dragging my arms around her waist and leaning back into my chest.

"I will go in a minute Paul I have something to say to Jacob first." She looked at Jake intensely.

"Jacob, I suggest you listen to Paul about the new rule and just so you know Paul does not FUCK me…I FUCK HIM. Now either sit down shut up and play the damn game or no lunch for you." I started smiling. I mean I could not help it. Jacob and Jared both sat down and turned on the TV and game system. I didn't let Bella go. We walked into the kitchen where I turned her in my arms and thoroughly kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: Now either sit down shut up and play the damn game or no lunch for you." I started smiling. I mean I could not help it. Jacob and Jared both sat down and turned on the TV and game system. I didn't let Bella go. We walked into the kitchen where I turned her in my arms and thoroughly kissed her.

PPOV:

After breakfast we drove into Port Angeles and picked up some things for the house and then we hit the grocery store for what my Bell called on hand staples. Two completely full carts and a huge bill later (which Bella argued about me paying for) we were finally on our way home. We pulled up at home and I ran around the car to open my Bell's door before grabbing a few of the bags. The guys were still in my living room playing games so I herded them out to bring in the rest of the packages out of the truck. I followed them out to make sure that they were careful and that they got it all and then went in search in Bella. I found her in the kitchen with every cabinet door open and she was on her knees on the counter top. There was music playing in the background that she was softly singing and swinging her hips too as she removed items from the cabinet and reorganized. I moved up behind her and gently put my hands on her waist causing her to jump and give a little scream. I brought her down in front of my still gripping her waist.

"Bell, what are you doing?" As she turns to look at me my hands drag along her waist and under her top.

"I am reorganizing the kitchen." Bella gestured around and all of a sudden she blushed and looked at the floor. I had made my Bell become unsure of her self. I grabbed her chin tenderly and tilted her head up so she could look into my eyes.

"Bell, you can organize whatever you like. When I asked what you were doing it was simply because I was afraid you could fall off the counter and I thought that perhaps you would like some help." She smiled faintly at me and then started speaking softly.

"You see you had the cooking pots and utensils all the way over on the other side of the kitchen by the sink and the plates and glasses by the stove. I was simply switching the cabinets. It makes more sense to have the cooking things by the stove and the dishes and glasses by the sink so they are easier to put away." She looks so cute. I think I am going to buy here a frilly apron. Hmm maybe she could wear that and nothing else. All of a sudden I felt a smack in the back of my head. I turned with Bella still in my arms. She was giggling. There stood Emily and Sam grinning like fools. I looked at them scowling.

"What?" All three of them laughed even harder.

"Paul, Sam was calling your name for a few minutes and you just held me in your arms grinning and not hearing anything. What is running through your head?" Uh not good. I can not tell my alpha and our imprints that I was thinking about my Bell in nothing but an apron cooking in our kitchen.

"Nothing my Bell. I was just thinking about what you said and how much sense it makes." I then turned to Sam and Emily. Sam was smirking knowingly. With the pack mind he was sure to find out later and Emily was shining. Emily started towards Bella but looking in my eyes.

"So Paul you call her "my Bell". That is so sweet. Emily hugged Bella who hugged her back. Emily then turned towards me and gave me a hug also. Sam was smirking, again. His tone was trying to be serious but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Oh Paul, you are so whipped." Bella turned to Sam with a fierce look.

"Look who is talking Sam. I have seen you do anything and everything for Emily. Just because Paul wants to take care of me does not give you the right to criticize and make fun of him." I glanced at Emily who was smiling.

" And another thing Sam, Emily and I are going to be sharing the cooking so if you want to eat on my nights you will be nice to Paul." Sam looked horrified when he saw Emily was grinning and nodding agreeing with everything that Bella said.

"OK then I guess I will shut up now Bella. Good luck Paul. Emily are you ready?" Sam looked so funny trying to get out with his meals intact. Emily broke into Sam's rambling.

"You can go honey but I have to stay here and discuss schedules and menus with Bella." I took pity on Sam and walked over to the fridge motioning for him to sit while I grabbed us each a soda. Sliding one to Sam I sat down. I looked at Sam who still looked dumbstruck.

"Did your one hundred pound imprint just tell me off?" Sam asked me.

"Uh yes, and your imprint agreed with everything she said." I said smugly. I was so proud of my Bell. She is so shy but yet at times she becomes so passionate.

One Week later…. PPOV

It's only been one week since I imprinted and fell in love with my Bell but everything is working out beautifully. Bella has split the cooking with Emily so she is at my house every other day and on the nights that it is Emily's turn she inevitably shows up there to help. Charlie has started showing up too. He says that since Bella is his cook he needs to go where she does. The only hold out is Jacob. He and I have had a few conversations in which he declares that fate had it wrong and Bella should be with him but Sam and Jacob's dad Billy have also talked to Jacob concerning his attitude. Right now Bella is up laying down on our bed in our house while I am keeping an eye on the lasagna in the oven. She is worn out and I am a little worried. I have talked to Emily and next weekend I am taking Bella to Seattle to a little Bed and Breakfast for the weekend. We have not gone any further physically in our relationship though it seems that we both want to. The problem is too many interruptions and distractions. I actually had Sam put an Alpha order that the pack could not come to my house unless they called first. Well that worked for about four hours until they found away around that rule. They figured out that since Sam said call though he meant a telephone call they could yell out as they walked in the door and that satisfied the order. Needless to say Sam is going to be more careful about the wording of Alpha orders.

The biggest obstacle we have been trying to overcome is Jacob. It seems that every time my Bell and I have something romantic planned Jacob seems to know and interrupts with a phone call or by just stopping by. He went so far that he actually opened the door to my bedroom when Bella and I were lying in bed talking. I was so pissed I almost phased. Bella calmed me down and then went off on Jacob. Since that night she will not even look at Jacob. At mealtimes Jacob tries his best to sit next to Bella but she gets up and moves. Sam had to intervene again when he followed Bella to the bathroom at Sam's and then cornered her when she came out. Poor Billy. Sam says that if Jacob keeps it up the council will be sending him to the Makah rez for a while.

One Month Later

PPOV

The weekend in Seattle went beautifully. My Bell and I not only consummated our relationship but we have connected on an even deeper level. We spent the entire weekend with no interruptions. We talked about everything and anything. My Bell is definitely the ying to my yang. The time after that weekend went so quickly. We were constantly together. My Bell took care of the household for both her father and our home. Well, she hasn't moved in yet but she might as well because she is here all the time. Two weeks ago when Bella was supposed to be at Charlie's doing laundry and cleaning when I heard her truck pull up at our house. I opened the door and watched Charlie get out of the truck and look skyward and then turn towards the door and me. Charlie asked me to take a walk with him where he laid his soul bare. He loved his daughter and he wanted her to be happy. He clapped me on the back and told me that he thinks that I am the one to make her happy. We finished up sitting on the porch and just relaxing and talking about sports. I asked him why he had Bella's truck and he said that this way he knew that Bella would be at home waiting for him and she would not interrupt the man to man talk we needed to have. Charlie is a great dad and I hope to be like him with our children one day.

Six Months Later

PPOV

Well, we finally moved the last of the furniture into place the house was officially done and my Bell was moved in. I thought Charlie would complain that we were moving to fast but he said he noticed that Bella was spending every waking moment in LaPush and was so sad when she had to leave that he was expecting her to move. Charlie is actually thinking of moving to the rez also. He has already received the elder's permission which was needed because he is not Quilete. My Bell is currently dancing around the house straightening and touching every little thing. She is so happy to be here in our home and the fact that she never has to leave. She has already told Charlie that she intends to be a stay at home mom and housewife. I will start to help her realize her dreams tonight. I am going to propose. Sam and Emily are helping me to set up the back garden to be a fairies delight. We had strung little white lights in the trees and the flowers. Emily prepared a picnic and I had laid out a blanket. I hope she says yes and I am nervous but not to worried about her answer.

One Year Later

PPOV

Here I stand at the end of the aisle waiting for my Bell. It has been a long hard year but standing here waiting for my bride has been worth everything I have had to go through. Jacob is still not back to normal but at least he is being cordial. Bella has still not forgiven him for all that he has done. He has made disparaging comments concerning our wedding in which he stated that the only reason I was marrying Bella was because she was pregnant. Well he was partially wrong. We found out yesterday that she is about five weeks pregnant but of course our wedding was already planned when we found out. Bella was so excited and scared at the same time. She has already started picking out names for the baby and is designing a nursery. My Bell has even gone so far as to plan an organic garden so she can make her own baby food.

Five Years Later

PPOV

It has been five years since our wedding and I feel luckier and luckier every single day. The wedding and birth of our first child went off without a hitch. Our daughter Neveah is now four years old. She was followed by our son William Charles two years ago. Things in the Meraz household have been going well. Bella has been able to be a stay at home mom and open her own business. She now owns an Organic Baby Food company. Healthy Angels was born out of her giving out her homemade organic baby to friends and family who the bragged about it to other people and the more people who bragged the busier Bella became. Bella drew up a business plan and went to the elder's all by herself and by the time she was pregnant with Little Billy the business was up and running. The elder's provided Bella with the farmland to grow her ingredients on the condition that she hire from within the reservation. Now the pack and their imprints run and manage the business with most of the profits going back the reservation. Speaking of imprints, Jacob and Bella have settled their differences. Well in a way they sort of had too. Jacob came to visit and apologize to Bella, Bella graciously invited him in and when she handed Neveah he imprinted. Bella went nuts. She grabbed Neveah and ran upstairs locking herself and the baby in the bathroom. When we could finally calm her down she came out and set a list of rules that Jacob and I could live with. Since then he has been a babysitter and great big brother to Neveah and Little Billy. He is still phasing and he has opened his own garage in LaPush that specializes in the restoration of cars. We think that Little Billy has imprinted as well. We know that he is to young to phase but he cannot be separated from Sam and Emily's daughter Sarah for longer than twenty-four hours before he starts getting cranky and trying to walk to their house to see her. Sarah was born a month after Little Billy and even before they were born when the babies were still in their mommies belly's if they were too active all Bella and Emily had to do was sit close together and both babies would calm down. It has been an amazing five years and it will hopefully continue.

**Thank you for reading this story. I have been trying to write a one shot and for some reason I just can't do it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
